Hero Worship
by Darth Claire
Summary: Izuku has an embarrassing mishap and must reach out to All Might for help. Things get even more awkward when All Might discovers Izuku has a crush on him. One Sided Deku/All Might


My first fic for My Hero Academica! Izuku has an embarrassing mishap and must ask All Might for help. One-Sided Deku/All Might crush, non-graphic mature content.

* * *

 **Hero Worship**

Izuku stared at his phone, his finger hovering shakily over the call button. There was no other way. His mother was out of town and he wasn't sure he could talk to her about something like this anyway. No, All Might was the only person who could help him. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the button. His heart pounded in his chest as the phone rang, each tone seeming to draw on forever. Finally he heard All Might's gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"All Might! I need your help."

All Might groaned. Izuku wondered for a moment if he had woken the man up, but the situation was too dire for him to worry about it.

"What happened?"

"Uh," Izuku stammered fumbling for the words to describe his problem. "I injured myself."

"I warned you about using All For One. If it's not serious, then just go to the hospital and we'll deal with it tomorrow."

Izuku bit his lip. He thought about hanging up, but the pain was too much and he couldn't do this alone. "It's kind of a sensitive area."

There was silence on the other end. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Put some ice on it."

Izuku hung up and limped to the kitchen. He wrapped the ice in a towel and pressed it to his groin. Thankfully it seemed that All Might had guessed his problem, but he was still too embarrassed to say it out loud. Everything had happened so fast that he still wasn't sure exactly what when wrong.

* * *

 **\- Earlier that night -**

Izuku set his bag on the table and looked through the cabinets for a snack. He made some tea and poured some chips into a bowl. His mother was out of town for the weekend at a hot spring and he had the house to himself. It was a rare night with no homework. He was meeting All Might tomorrow for training, but the night was his. He took his snack to the computer and opened up one of the hero forums to scan the latest gossip.

Since entering UA, he hadn't contributed to many of the discussions except to correct a few ridiculous rumors. Being in the Hero Course had given him a new perspective on the heroes he had always admired. It was thrilling to think that these people might one day be posting about him, but he felt it was unfair to share the details he had learned about his teachers.

The forums were quiet tonight so he switched over to one of the fanart sites. He scrolled through a few new posts and then clicked on the All Might section. There was a new post with All Might drawn from the back. Izuku paused to admire how well the artist had captured the lines of All Might's strong ass. He took a sip of tea and clicked on the 18+ section of the site.

It was weird to see naked drawings of some of his teachers, even if they were mostly speculation, but he bypassed most of it to the section with All Might. He leaned back and undid his pants, slipping them off. He rubbed some lotion on his hands and scrolled through the pictures. None of them were entirely accurate; few people had ever seen the angry scar on All Might's side. Most people wouldn't want to see that but Izuku found the idea of All Might with a few scars strangely arousing. It reminded him that All Might was a true hero who fought dangerous villains. The idea that someone that powerful could be hurt was frightening, yet exhilarating. It made All Might seem more human to know that he was vulnerable, and yet it also proved how powerful he truly was.

Izuku felt a shudder run down his spine. He scrolled to a picture of All Might lounging naked in bed and slipped a hand into his boxers. He had always admired the hero, but after getting to know him, Izuku had developed a serious crush. He could only imagine what All Might would think, but there was no harm in a little fantasy. He wasn't the first star struck fan boy to have feelings for his idol. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of those feelings but there was time to sort through that later.

Shifting lower in his seat, Izuku stroked himself slowly. His eyes traced the firm lines of All Might's chest in the picture. He imagined running his hand over those firm muscles and resting his head on those broad shoulders. He scrolled down to another picture, this time of All Might flexing naked in front of a mirror. Fixing the image in his mind he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He thought about All Might's deep, booming voice and stroked himself faster. He thought about the feel of All Might's heavy hand on his shoulder and those strong arms. Izuku was honored just to know him, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing about All Might scooping him up and kissing him until his toes curled.

Izuku gripped the arm of the chair as he felt himself getting close. He tightened his grip, a warm feeling spreading through his body as he thought about All Might's sculpted thighs. He wanted to touch them, to feel the power in them. That thought sent him over the edge. He pumped himself furiously, gripping tightly as he came with a strangled cry.

"Detroit sm-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **-Now -**

Izuku set aside the ice pack and tugged at the waistband of his boxers to get a good look. His cock was swollen in a way that had nothing to do with his fantasies of All Might, and it was starting to turn a nasty looking purple. He had been so swept up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he was using All For One. He had broken all sorts of bones before, but he thought he had finally managed some control. Thankfully he hadn't used his full power or he might have ripped his dick clean off.

The doorbell rang and he limped to answer it. All Might stood there in his powered down form. He took one look at Izuku and simply nodded.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad," Izuku said quickly. "Can you just call Recovery Girl for me please?"

"She'll meet us at the hospital. Do you have your wallet?"

"My pants are in my room," Izuku said, feeling himself blush even over the intense pain in his groin. He started to limp off toward his room, but All Might put a hand on his shoulder.

"You just put your shoes on. I'll get it."

Izuku nodded and sat down to tie his shoes. Suddenly he remembered where he had left his pants. Grimacing at the pain, he hobbled down the hall as fast as he could. He made it to the door to see All Might standing in front of his computer, wallet in hand, staring in surprise at the picture on the screen. Izuku crept quietly back down the hall. All Might had seen his computer but he hadn't seen him. Maybe he wouldn't bring it up. He made it back to the entryway and called out.

"All Might? Did you find it?"

There was a pause and then a hasty cough. "Yeah, I have it right here." A moment later All Might returned and handed the wallet to Izuku, not quite meeting his eyes. "Let's go. We might have to wait, so the sooner we get there the better."

Groaning, Izuku followed All Might out the door.

* * *

It was an hour and a half before Recovery Girl arrived. Toshinori was half convinced she was delaying on purpose to teach Midoriya a lesson. The doctor was much quicker and led them back to a room where Midoriya could at least lie down. The nurse gave him something for the pain and they sat in silence waiting on Recovery Girl to arrive. Midoriya seemed rather embarrassed, although given the circumstances, that wasn't surprising. Midoriya could be bold, but he was also shy, especially about something like this. No doubt it had taken a good deal of courage for him to call.

Toshinori felt his cheeks flush again, remembering what had happened in Midoriya's room. He hadn't meant to pry, but he had accidentally hit a key leaning over to get the wallet. He was aware of the vast array of fan works out there based off of him. He found most of it flattering and the nude drawings were more amusing than anything. He wasn't surprised to learn that Midoriya enjoyed them. It was hard to miss the adoring look in his protege's eyes, the lingering glances, the bashful fidgeting. Midoriya had been enamoured with him long before they met and his feelings had continued to grow. Toshinori wondered if he should say something or if he should just pretend he had never seen it. He didn't want to embarrass him, but it might be better to make his feelings clear before things went too far.

Before he could make up his mind, Recovery Girl entered the room. "What did you do this time?"

"He accidentally used his powers." Toshinori explained.

Recovery Girl lifted up the blanket to take a look. "Well you did a number on it, but I've seen worse. You're not the first dumb kid to get a little overzealous while you're still learning to control your quirk," Recovery Girl remarked as she set to work. "Just be glad you don't have a fire quirk. I've seen those do some real damage!"

Midoriya turned bright red as Recovery Girl continued her work.

"Well, it's a natural thing for a young man your age to do, no need to be ashamed." Toshinori stammered, trying to calm Midoriya down.

Izuku nodded, sinking sleepily into the pillow as Recovery Girl finished and tucked the blanket back around him. "Let him rest for a bit here and then take him home."

Toshinori bowed deeply to Recovery Girl. "Thank you for coming out so late!"

"Just teach that boy some control!" she said as she left.

Toshinori felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he remembered the image on Izuku's computer. He would have to talk to Izuku about safety and restraint, but it was going to be a very awkward conversation. He returned to his chair in the corner.

"I'm sorry you had to go to so much trouble," Izuku yawned.

"I suppose it's payback for causing so much trouble when I was young."

Toshinori looked up at Izuku, trying to think of how to begin, but Izuku was already fast asleep. Toshinori took out his phone to check his e-mails. They could talk later. Maybe that would give him time to figure out what to say. The life of a hero could be lonely and he was glad to have someone that he could trust. Midoriya was young and there was a long road ahead of them. He didn't want to ruin the trust they had by saying something careless. He closed his eyes and settled back to rest. Maybe it would come to him in his sleep.

* * *

It was still dark when Izuku awoke. He stretched and reached for his phone. It was only 10 pm. Suddenly he remembered where he was and lifted up the blanket. Everything was back to normal. It was still a bit tender, but the swelling was mostly gone. Knowing Recovery Girl, she had probably stopped just short of healing him completely as a reminder for him to be more careful. He looked over at the corner where All Might was asleep in the chair

A feeling of dread washed over him as the events of the evening started to come back. All Might had seen the pictures on Izuku's computer. He hadn't mentioned it earlier, but now that Izuku was better, no doubt he would have a few things to say. At best, he was probably going to get berated for looking at pornography, but he could only imagine what All Might was thinking. Even if he took it in stride, it would be a miracle if Izuku didn't die of embarrassment.

He got out of bed and put his clothes on. As he dressed, All Might awoke, groaning as he unfolded his long limbs.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mostly," Izuku muttered, feeling his face flush. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It's fine," All Might assured him. "I should have warned you to be careful. We'll have to work on your control."

Izuku nodded. "Right."

All Might looked to the side and scratched his cheek nervously. "Until then, you might want to hold off. I know you're young and uh-"

"All Might," Izuku stammered. "I, uh-"

Suddenly All Might morphed into his powered form. Izuku had noticed he often did that when he was uncomfortable. He braced himself, but All Might just put a hand on his head and smiled.

"Midoriya," he said in his booming voice. "You're young and these feelings you have are perfectly natural! This is a time in your life when you should be exploring things! There's no need to be embarrassed."

Izuku felt his cheeks flush. It was hard not to be embarrassed. All Might seemed to pick up on his thoughts and slumped out of his hero pose, continuing in a softer tone.

"Listen, it's normal to have a crush on someone you admire and as a hero it comes with the territory. You'll have your own admirers one day, but that's a long way off. There's nothing wrong with the way you feel, but I hope this incident shows that you shouldn't always act on those feelings. It's important to learn restraint. You have a lot of work ahead of you and until then I think it's best that we both keep a clear head."

Izuku just stared at his mentor in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what he was saying. All Might couldn't return Izuku's feelings, not right now anyway, but he hadn't rejected them either. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized that All Might wasn't upset. Izuku bowed respectfully.

"I'll try to work on my control. I'll be counting on your help."

A wide smile spread across All Might's face. "Well then, let's get you home. We still have a training session tomorrow and you need your rest!"

Izuku smiled. "Right!"

He gathered up his things and followed All Might out of the room. All Might was right that they had a lot of work ahead of them, but maybe there was hope. After all, All Might wouldn't be his teacher forever. One day he hope to stand next to his mentor as an equal. Perhaps then things could be different between them.

-End-


End file.
